Acceptance
by Patano
Summary: Christmas 1936. On the first Christmas since Robert's passing, the Crawleys, the Strallans and the Bransons gather, remember and reflect upon what surprised them not long ago. STEAMM contribution.


_Here's my contribution to the STEAMM day on Tumblr. I have to admit that three ships and six characters proved to be quite a challenge! I was worried that I might not manage it on time, but here it is :)  
_

_Hope that you'll enjoy. Reviews are very welcome ;)_

* * *

**Acceptance**

* * *

**1936**

They all agreed to celebrate Christmas at Downton that year. It was the first Christmas during which Matthew Crawley was the Earl and the host. Consequently, everyone wondered how much this Christmas would differ from all the previous Christmases.

The Bransons had arrived a day before – tired, but smiling and energetic, as they always were. What a happy bunch! The Branson brood consisted of sixteen year old Saoirse, a passionate young lady with strong opinions, gentle and open-hearted thirteen year old Patricia, and six year old Michael, whom everyone called a "mischevious angel". There were also, of course, their parents, Sybil and Tom Branson, both looking very much forward to the time when they didn't have to go to work and could spend more time with their children.

Now they were waiting for the Strallans, who were to arrive at any minute. Everyone sat in groups or pairs: Mary, Sybil and the Dowager Countess were talking in the corner of the room, Tom and Matthew were discussing politics over whisky, younger children were playing loudly while the older were trying to maintain order. The Crawley brood loved their cousins' visits; young Bransons were brought up in a much more liberal atmosphere, so they knew games and activities that were not practised at Downton and brought with themselves an air of merry freedom. George, Violet and William eagerly participated in everything that the Branson children proposed. An especially close bond, though, had formed between Saoirse and George. It was surprising because those two, while not distant in age (George was only a year younger than Saoirse), differed very much in tempers – Saoirse was upbeat and decisive, whereas George rather shy and melancholic. This difference had not however prevented them from becoming best of friends and confidants. Even now they were chatting animatedly while keeping watch on their younger siblings.

Finally, Thomas, who was now the butler at Downton, came to the room and announced that the Strallans had arrived. Not long after, Edith, Anthony and their twin daughters entered the room. Twelve year old Amelia and Catherine ran in an instant to their cousins and hugged them warmly, while their parents greeted the gathered adults.

"Girls, go and greet Granny first," Edith commanded. The Strallan girls obeyed their mother and approached the woman in a black dress who stood by the window. Cora Crawley smiled broadly as she embraced her granddaughters; she was always so happy to have all her daughters and their whole families present at Downton. There was only one thing that diminished this happiness that year – the fact that her husband was no longer with them…

"So.." Matthew murmured awkwardly and paused. He was unused to being the head of the family. "Isn't it time to sit and eat our Christmas dinner?" he finally managed to utter.

_Matthew knew that Robert was seriously ill, but still decided to ask for his opinion. Lately, the management of Downton was mostly his responsibility, but he didn't want to exclude the Earl from making decisions concerning his beloved estate.  
_

_Robert looked at his heir and had to admire the energy with which the young man discussed current Downton affairs and new modernization plans. There was a lot of zeal and conviction in Matthew's voice. __**He loves Downton. Perhaps he would not admit it if asked about it, but he does. He really does. And if he's going to take it too far, Mary will be there to bring him to reason,**__ a sudden thought crossed Lord Grantham's mind._

_He raised his eyes from the papers and looked Matthew directly in the eyes. "You'll make a very good Earl."_

_Matthew was taken aback by the older man's words. "Why do you speak about this now?"_

"_Because I've never told you this before and I should. Maybe I won't have another chance."_

"_Do you really mean it?"_

"_I do. Maybe I don't usually approve of your modernization plans, but that doesn't mean that they will not work out. It's just that I have a different vision of running Downton than you. But you've come to love Downton, even though your bond with it is different than mine, and you're a smart and good man." Robert replied in a solemn voice._

_Matthew was moved beyond words, and the two men smiled at each other._

The dinner was eaten in a festive, but slightly solemn atmosphere. Everyone was in a mood of a happy reunion, but at the same time remembered that this house had held a funeral not that long ago.

_Dinner's finished. It's time to entertain guests with something. I'm the mistress of the house now, _Mary realized.

"Maybe we should all come to the drawing room?" she announced in a strong, decisive voice.

Once everyone had taken their places (which had taken the younger members of the family some time), the Countess rose from her chair and went to the centre of the room.

"Why shouldn't we sing some carols together?" she proposed to the whole gathering.

Everyone either nodded or (the Branson children) screamed "yes" even if they weren't in the mood for singing – Mary Crawley's leadership skills were hard to resist.

"Silent Night, Holy Night," Mary intoned the first carol.

_There was a lot of hustle and bustle at Downton that day. The preparations for the evening party were well underway and the noise and rush were hard to control. At least Robert felt too weak to do so. Luckily, Mary assisted him._

_He could only look with awe as she directed the servants swimmingly. Everyone listened to her instantly and did exactly as she pleased. Robert secretly admired his eldest's charisma – she was a natural leader. He sometimes wondered whether actually Mary would be the Earl while Matthew would be her consort. But perhaps it was better as it was? Matthew was a man who wanted progress and improvement, whereas Mary was more for maintaining tradition. __**They make a good combo**__. __**A combo which perfectly suits Downton's needs, **__Robert thought._

_Once everything was ready, father and daughter went to rest a little in the library. _

"_I've ordered some tea," Mary whispered, knowing that her father was very tired._

"_Thank you darling," Robert sighed. He was so, so proud of her. Out of his daughters, he felt closest to Mary. She was his only daughter that fully understood his outlook on life. And she was his only daughter whose choices __**he**__ understood. They shared the same views and lifestyle. They had so much in common._

"_I'm so proud of you, Mary," he finally managed to say._

_Mary looked at him in amazement. "Why are you telling me this today?"_

"_Every day is good to state the truth," her father replied._

_Mary suddenly turned silent and grave, which made Lord Grantham uneasy._

"_What's this?"_

"_Papa, I've failed you. I've brought shame on the family," the eldest Crawley sister said in a hushed voice._

"_No, you haven't. You simply committed one mistake and then faced the consequences bravely. When Carlisle published your story… you learnt how to face the society on your terms and you were so unbelievably strong."_

"_I wouldn't have been able to do so without Matthew's support," Mary stated affectionately._

"_That's why you two make such a good team," Robert smiled at her and rose from his chair in order to hug her._

_One thing that they also had in common was that they were hesitant to openly display affection, but now they completely forgot about it, and both had tears in their eyes._

"Silent Night" ended and they began wondering what to sing next. Unexpectedly, Edith rose from the sofa and approached the piano that stood in the corner of the room. With an air of utmost confidence, she sat by it and began playing and singing the familiar melody of "O Come All Ye Faithful". When she was younger, she was too shy to perform in front of her family. But not now.

_Robert felt more and more ill with each day passing. He was restless at home, now that Matthew took over most of his responsibilities. Therefore, he made a sudden decision to visit Locksley. He felt a strange need to see his middle daughter._

_When Edith came to the drawing room, he was momentarily stunned. She looked so radiant and content. Why hadn't he noticed it earlier?_

_She moved gracefully to the sofa next to him. "Sorry that you needed to wait, Papa. I had to attend a meeting with our farmers."_

_She said it all with such happiness; like it had been good fun. She clearly enjoyed being mistress of the house and partaking in the running of the estate._

"_Your interest in farming may be surprising for some," Robert pointed out._

"_Not everyone has to have conventional interests," Edith responded confidently._

"_True, but you like to keep busy," Lord Grantham said, glancing at the table on which there were many scattered papers, pen and ink, "New novel?"_

_Edith simply nodded. "I'm still unsure about it, but Anthony says it's great, and I believe him. I always believe him."_

"_Yes, of course."_

_He always felt bad lately in Edith's company; he felt like he had paid her too little attention in the past and only some time ago had begun noticing her. Maybe Edith had to support her husband a lot, but she nevertheless seemed to gain from this marriage as well – she was so much more confident and not afraid to speak her mind and do as she pleased. Her husband's support seemed to boost her already considerable internal strength. _

_It pained Robert to realize that only now, close to the end of his life, he was able to notice all these things. She needed to know it._

"_But you're clearly happy when you're busy. You're similar to Sybil in it. And it's wonderful that Anthony supports you in all of this. You make a really good couple."_

_Edith was rendered speechless. She had never expected to hear such words from her father. Never. _

_Tentatively, she reached out for the Earl's hand, and was even more surprised when he squeezed it affectionately._

Sir Anthony loved to hear his darling wife playing. Especially now that he had his daughters sitting by his side. He didn't want to remember that some time ago his Christmases had been lonely and quiet.

"Doesn't Mama play lovely, Daddy?" Anthony heard Amelia whisper.

"Yes, Mama plays very lovely," he smiled tenderly and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"And what about me?" Cathy pouted.

Anthony could only laugh and plant a kiss also on his second child's brow.

_It was time to go, Robert realized. He bid Edith goodbye and headed for the door. Just as he was leaving Locksley, he noticed a familiar figure approaching. It was his son-in-law. _

_Robert started to feel awkward; he always felt like this when he saw Anthony because both men were aware of his disapproval of the match._

_To his surprise, Lord Grantham observed that his oldest son-in-law's moves were quick and energetic, and that there was a broad smile on Anthony's face._

_**He is a different man to the one that I used to know. There was a certain air of sadness and resignation in him before that is gone now. It seems that he started his life anew when he married Edith, **__Robert remarked to himself._

"_Good afternoon," Sir Anthony greeted his father-in-law._

"_Good afternoon. I've just visited Edith and it's time for me to return to Downton. I must admit, you both seem very occupied."_

_Anthony nodded."I've just walked round the estate. Yes, there's a lot to do at Locksley. Lately, we've launched with Edith a new modernization plan."_

_Robert's face suddenly fell. "I don't have strength enough to run Downton as much as I would please, but contrary to me you're still full of energy."_

"_Edith and the children give me strength," Anthony stated genuinely._

_Robert was slightly taken aback by this sincerity, but also realized that it was a perfect moment to say something. An oh, __**did**__ he need to say something! "I know," he finally managed to say, "You've been so much happier and more energetic since you married Edith. You're not just a man who needs a nurse, but an active man with his own interests. You're actually more active than me nowadays. And you've clearly made Edith happy as well. Very happy, actually."_

_The baronet was visibly touched by his father-in-law's words. Silently and with whole respect for each other, the two men shook hands._

Edith's song ended, and the company was again debating what to do next. Suddenly, Saoirse leapt from her chair and suggested excitedly, "Maybe we will show you some Irish dancing? Mama, come and help me!".

Sybil laughed pleasantly and went to the centre of the room in order to assist her daughter. Patricia, while not as bold as her older sister, got up from her place too, leading Michael with her.

_The Branson family now takes the stage_, chuckled Tom inwardly on the way to join his family.

_Lord Grantham's condition was very bad. It was so bad that Lady Grantham sent a telegram to Sybil, pleading her to come to Downton as soon as possible if she still wished to see her father alive._

_Surprisingly, Robert's condition suddenly improved, and the family returned to their usual lifestyle. _

_One evening, Sybil and Tom volunteered to stay with Lord Grantham, while the rest of the family had other engagements. Suddenly, the situation became worse once more. It was in fact critical._

_Sybil came to take care of her father both as a daughter and as a doctor (she had become one not long ago)._

"_I need to give him a medicine, but I don't have any with me. I must go to the hospital to fetch some," Sybil informed her husband in a grave voice._

"_Go, my darling. Don't worry, I'll keep your father company," Tom whispered and reached for Sybil's hand to squeeze it reassuringly._

_Sybil gave him an affectionate smile in response and quickly retreated to the door._

_**Those two. They're so in tune with each other. They must have been made for each other. How strange, the lady and the chauffeur,**__ Robert mused. He would have never believed it if he hadn't seen irrefutable proof before his very eyes. _

_Meanwhile, Tom grabbed a book that laid on his father-in-law's bedside table ("A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens) and proposed to read him a chapter or two until Sybil arrived with the medicine._

_Robert agreed and the younger man began reading. _

_Lord Grantham was stunned by how well Tom was reading, with an immense understanding of the story as well as eloquence. He was clearly a very intelligent and well-educated man despite his humble upbringing. And yes, his writings were said to be very well-written and clever – Robert did not share his son-in-law's beliefs, but had to admit that Tom's articles were well-argumented and stylistically flawless; that was why he was such an acclaimed political writer and journalist. Tom Branson truly had made something of himself._

_Robert also had to notice Tom's kindness towards him. While the Earl himself was often unkind to Tom, the younger man did not cease to visit Downton for Sybil's sake and always attempted to be civil. And even now, when he could just go to the library and have some whisky, he stayed by his father-in-law's bedside and tried to entertain him a little. It was touching._

_It was now or never. Like Scrooge, he might not have another chance.  
_

"_Tom," he interrupted the other man's reading, "I want to tell you something."_

_Tom immediately stopped reading and looked at his father-in-law questioningly._

"_I may not have another chance," Robert started his speech, "You're a good and intelligent man who's achieved everything by himself. I may represent another lifestyle, but this does not mean that I don't admire you for what you've done. And you and Sybil really suit each other."_

_Tom said nothing, but only reached to take the old man's hand into his. He was very, very touched. And he admitted to it._

Sybil was incredibly happy to dance an Irish dance in Tom's arms at her ancestral home. Never before had they attempted Irish dancing at Downton, and it was an activity with which she had pleasant memories. Very pleasant indeed. She remembered very well when Tom had taught her to dance in an Irish way after they had moved to Dublin. She remembered the dance at their own wedding. She also remembered all the dances they had attended as a married couple, even after they had had their children. Sybil couldn't imagine dancing like that with anyone one else; she couldn't imagine sharing her life with anyone else.

_Sybil returned with the medicine as soon as possible. She then attended to her father most diligently._

_Robert watched her as she performed all the required medical activities and wondered at his daughter's competence. Additionally, she was so caring while doing all that was needed!_

"_Sybil…" Robert said weakly, "Forgive me…"_

_Sybil merely looked at him in surprise, and Robert continued, "Forgive me for being so judgmental and unjust about your choices. You're a wonderful doctor…"_

"_I've worked hard for it," Sybil uttered through tears._

"_I know. I know."_

"_I really like to work."_

"_And this lifestyle suits you. I may not understand you and your choices, but I see that they've made you happy and that you're in the right place"._

"_Oh Papa…" Sybil whispered, "I wouldn't be half as happy without Tom's support and love."_

_Robert unexpectedly reached for his daughter's hand. "I'm well aware of this. I may not approve of Tom's views, but I have to admit that he's been a good husband to you. You two may not have my understanding, but you certainly have my acceptance."_

_Sybil's eyes welled up with tears once more and she bent to kiss her father, but Robert was quicker and placed a kiss on her brow._

"_And you've never turned your back on me, Sybil, even though I was often very unjust towards you…"_

The evening was over and only the Earl and the Countess remained in the drawing room. They wanted to check if everything was all right. It was more than all right. The evening was a huge success and the couple could only exchange sweet kisses and retreat to their bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dowager Countess was also reminiscing about the evening in her room. She pondered joyfully that all of her daughters were happy in their chosen lifestyles, and with the right people by their side. What more could any mother wish for her children? She was _so_, _so_ proud of all them.

Cora instinctively looked at Robert's picture at her bedside table. She knew that by the end of his life he also had been aware of all of these, and that he had accepted all of his girls' choices as well as their spouses.

She could only hope that he had managed to tell that to all of them.


End file.
